Usuario Blog:GreySutcliff/Five Nights At Freddy's 2 fanfic: Descubriendo teorías, comprobando verdades
Cosas que hay que aclarar sobre este fanfic: Aclarar que este es un fanfic en proceso, NO es real y por tanto, las teorías expuestas no son las correctas. Esta historia consta de 5 capítulos (las 5 noches, aclaro que también se narra de día para que sea más largo y probablemente haga un sexto capítulo (noche 6)) y participan todos los personajes de la historia más un personaje original creado por la escritora. Este es mi primer fanfic, va dedicado a Mamoswine130 y a Saritacomepaletas3 por su cordial bienvenida, por tratarme muy bien en mi poco tiempo aquí. ¡Gracias! ¡Aviso! Hola a todos, lamento tardar con el capítulo. Estoy muy metida en él y llevo el 70% hecho. Pronto lo subiré, no se preocupen. Gracias por su espera y lamento estar ausente, es que estoy de vacaciones. Gracias por aguantar y los quiero mucho, sus comentarios son un gran apoyo para mi persona <3 Datos: Nombre de la historia: Descubriendo teorías, comprobando verdades. Categoría: Romance/Suspenso/Misterio. Precauciones: Leve contenido sexual en el capítulo 2 y posiblemente en algunos más. Protagonistas: Jeremy FitzGerald y Grey Sutcliff. Antagonistas: Purple Guy/Animatronics. Personajes clave/secundarios: Mike Schmidt, los 5 niños, Phone Guy. Número de capítulos: 6 confirmados y uno en duda Disclaimer: Five Nights At Freddy's no me pertenecen. Son propuedad de Scott Cawthon. Los diseños de los guardias están basados en los diseños que les da Rebornica (o Rebs). El único personaje que NO es de Scott es Grey Sutcliff, mi personaje. Resumen: Grey, una chica común y corriente de 25 años, se ve obligada a buscar trabajo gracias a problemas económicos que tienen a su familia al borde de la quiebra. Un día, al estar en su casa leyendo el periódico, encuentra un anuncio sobre que la tan aclamada y criticada Freddy Fazbear's Pizza re-abría sus puertas para los niños y adultos en la actualidad, cosa que le hizo recordar sus tiempos hace más de 20 años atrás donde correteaba y jugaba en aquel lugar junto a su Animatronic favorito: Freddy Fazbear. Ese mismo día pidió el puesto, sin embargo un chico también quizo tomarlo, y Grey ofreció que ambos trabajaran para la guardia nocturna, ya que los animatronics eran el doble que en el local anterior, porque los antiguos animatronics se seguían conservando. Todo concurrió bien hasta que comenzaron su guardia nocturna. Como si ya no fuese la cosa más extraña, las máscaras de Freddy Fazbear que les otorgaron a Jeremy y a Grey, les dió la posibilidad de escuchar las voces de los animatronics, como si ellos estuviesen hablando. Diversos mensajes en el teléfono, la presencia de un chico morado dentro de la pizzería y voces de niños dentro de los animatronics, hacen a Grey y a Jeremy unos verdaderos detectives, en busca de la identidad del chico del teléfono, el origen de la voz de cada niño y especialmente la razón de todo ello. Capítulos: Night 1: Mala elección, Grey: Ya hacía mucho tiempo que no veía esa pizzería. Sabía que cuando era pequeña, la habían cerrado por unos problemas técnicos desconocidos y un accidente que terminó por sacarle el lóbulo frontal a un niño, en el año 1987. Muchas teorías se habían formado después de tal accidente. Culpaban a uno de los animatrónics que se encontraban en el lugar por ciertas fallas técnicas, aunque nunca estuvo 100% comprobado. La desaparición de 5 niños y sus cuerpos nunca encontrados dentro del local hacían cada vez más extrañas estas teorías ambulantes, y aunque fuesen ciertas o no, ella nunca creyó. Grey era una chica común y corriente. Tenía 25 años y sus cabellos eran castaños, algo largos sujetos a una especie de tomate. Sus ojos eran más claros que su cabello, tanto que llegaban a parecer amarillos. De actitud seria y fría, aunque nunca perdió el cariño por sus grandes ídolos de infancia: Los animatrónicos de Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza. No recordaba la última vez que había ido a ese lugar. Llevaba recuerdos gratos y experiencias lindas vividas por ella y sus amigos al momento de ir al lugar de los hechos. Nunca se inmutó por los cuentos urbanos que la gente solía hacer, ‘’Nadie conoce el verdadero paraíso de Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria, es por eso que todos rumorean cosas inciertas’’. Siempre se puso a la defensiva con aquel argumento cada vez que hablaban mal de su lugar adorado de infancia, el cual estuvo clausurado más de 20 años para re abrir con nuevos diseños y un nuevo método. Había perdido el trabajo hace unos meses y todavía cuestionaba cómo podía vivir con el poco sueldo que ganaba su familia. Estaba llena de deudas y no podía pagarlas, por lo que estuvo buscando trabajo en todas partes. Hubo un día en el que en su habitación, leyendo el diario, pudo notar que se encontraba un puesto vacante para la guardia nocturna en Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza. ¡Genial! Momento perfecto para revivir esas aventuras que tenía de pequeña con su animatrónico favorito: Freddy Fazbear. -Madre –habló la chica- voy a ir a Fazbear’s Pizza a ver si el puesto de trabajo para la guardia de noche está vacante. Leí en el diario que necesitaban uno. La madre de Grey, Jessie, al escuchar los propósitos de su hija dio un salto y se ajustó sus anteojos. -Estás loca, hija –suspiró Jessie- ¿Acaso no sabes las teorías horrorosas de ese lugar? -De alguna manera predecía que lo ibas a decir –Grey soltó una queja- pero ya no soy tu niña pequeña. Puedo hacer las cosas por mí misma y realmente quiero hacer esto –habló con suma seguridad- además está remodelada, hay un animatrónico de un chico con globos y una marioneta, ¿Qué podría salir mal? Mala elección, Grey. -Está bien, ve. Pero cualquier cosa no dudes en avisar al encargado de Fazbear’s Entertainment. La joven sonrió y abrazó a su madre, diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien. Mala elección, Grey. No tardó en llegar al gran y remodelado lugar. Habían nuevas habitaciones, nuevos animatrónicos y ni una sola puerta, según lo que había leído. Recordaba la entrada del lugar como algo muy emocionante, la adrenalina recorría sus venas y la hacían moverse para todas partes. Ese era el objetivo principal, la entretención de los niños. Esa adrenalina que sentía cuando pequeña volvió de una forma más potente al pisar la entrada de la pizzería, la cual se veía como si fuese la misma de siempre, pero al mirar a su alrededor y ver todo de gris, las nuevas habitaciones y la instalación de nuevos personajes, le hicieron entender que el lugar había cambiado. -Creo que alguien ha entrado –se escuchó una voz varonil desde la oficina- ¿Eres nuevo, o nueva? El chico se dio a conocer. Su vestimenta básicamente era la ropa de seguridad, un gorro el cual le tapaba toda la cabeza y decía ‘’Security’’, una piel algo gastada y grisácea y unos ojos penetrantes, solitarios y sin brillo. Era muy frío, serio. -Me llamo Grey y vengo a buscar trabajo aquí, ¿Podrías presentarte, por favor? -Soy Mike –respondió el joven- Mike Schmidt, ex guardia nocturno de la pizzería. Sí, hay un puesto vacante, ¿Lo quieres? De pronto un ruido se escuchó. La puerta de entrada se abrió de golpe y un chico un poco menor que Grey se acercó rápida y torpemente hacia ambos. Era de cabellos castaños y ojos naturalmente claros, verdes como una preciosa esmeralda recién encontrada, brillaban con un brillo intenso de un niño pequeño, tenía apariencia de ser un chico sumamente tímido y algo torpe, tierno y atractivo. Grey no sabía qué hacía ahí. -S-Soy Jeremy FitzGerald y busco trabajo. -Lo siento –respondió Mike- la chica lo cogió primero. El joven se notó con suma tristeza, cosa que a Grey le dio algo de pena. -¿Qué tal si –habló Grey esta vez- ambos hacemos la guardia nocturna, te parece? -¡Me parece una excelente idea! Aunque… -pensó Jeremy- creo que nos reducirían el sueldo a la mitad. -No necesariamente –argumentó Mike- ya que debes vigilar el doble de animatrónicos que en mi caso en la pizzería anterior, porque no solo hay remodelaciones, también los anteriores siguen aquí. Ambos chicos se miraron con emoción y con ojos brillosos se acercaron a Mike, provocándole algo de miedo. -¡¿Podemos verlos?! ¡Por favor! –Insistieron ambos al mismo tiempo-. -No. Al cabo de unos segundos, Mike, seguido por unos emocionantes Grey y Jeremy, se dirigió a la bodega, donde se encontraban los animatrónicos antiguos. Ambos, al verlos, se les llenó el corazón de alegría, pero la nostalgia también los invadió poco a poco: Primero vieron al pilar de los animatrónicos, al jefe y al favorito de Grey: Freddy Fazbear. Desgastado, sin un ojo, sucio, a la chica le dieron ganas de hecharle una buena remodelada. Luego vieron a Chica, con 4 placas de dientes que la hacían terrorífica al principio, pero seguían recordando lo dulce y tierna que parecía esta pollita animatrónica, además sin las dos manos, cosa que también la hacían aterradora. Luego vieron con detalle a Foxy, el pirata. Parecía como si hubiese perdido una guerra. Su cuerpo se encontraba muy a la vista, especialmente su interior, su boca algo suelta, su garfio gastado y sin vida. Y al ver a Bonnie Grey gritó de horror. -S-Su cara. Efectivamente, como ella decía, la ausencia de la cara de Bonnie era completamente evidente y se veían dos puntos rojos en su lugar, además el olor a sangre que provenía del conejo robot hicieron marear la situación y además su brazo parecía arrancado brutalmente, ya que cables salían de éste. -Vámonos de aquí, Bonnie está despierto. Corran, corran a la oficina. Jeremy, seguido por Grey, corrieron rápidamente hacia el lugar indicado por Mike, observando su nuevo puesto de trabajo y contemplando un par de máscaras de Freddy Fazbear. Al cabo de unos minutos Mike llegó algo cansado, sin embargo con la misma cara de serio con la que se habían conocido. -Grey, Jeremy. Bienvenidos a Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza, donde la entretención de los niños y adultos es nuestra especialidad. En unas horas más les tocará su turno, por lo que les recomiendo que salgan de aquí y vayan a pasar el rato. Ya le avisé al jefe sobre ustedes y les pagarán si logran sobrevi- digo, pasar las 5 noches aquí. -¿Son 5 no- -No hay preguntas, Jeremy –interrumpió el mayor- A la noche van a recibir un mensaje que los guiará cada vez que lleguen aquí. Ahora salgan, todavía no termino mi turno. Los dos chicos salieron del lugar y fueron a un puesto de helados para poder conversar. -¿No has escuchado los rumores escondidos en Freddy’s? -Sí. -¿Y por qué estás aquí? -Jeremy, no creo en esas estupideces. -Nos parecemos, yo tampoco. Solo quiero comprobar que esas teorías no son verdad. Ambos sonrieron y se sirvieron una gran copa de helado solo para ellos. -Eres linda Grey, ¿Estás soltera? -¿A qué viene eso? –Grey estaba sumamente roja y Jeremy rio- -No creo que te importe que yo sepa que estás soltera. Pues yo también lo estoy y a mucha honra. -Nos acabamos de conocer y me preguntas esas cosas, obvio que voy a ponerme así, tonto. -Linda. Eso la sonrojó aún más. -Creo que tendré que soportarte hasta las doce, ¿no? -Hasta las 6 A.M Ambos rieron y observaron el ambiente. Sano, inocente, tierno y romántico, las estrellas se posaban infinitamente por el azulado y oscuro cielo que a la vez no tenía ni una sola nube. La brisa que el viento transportaba daba signos de algo muy acogedor. Era ideal para que esas personas que guardaban sus sentimientos se confesaran, sin embargo, Jeremy y Grey a penas se conocían y aunque al chico le atrajo su nueva compañera, no quería confundirla ni a ella ni a sí mismo. -Ya van a ser las 12 –Grey observó su reloj de mano- ¿Qué tal si vamos? -Me parece bien. La pizzería no estaba muy lejos de donde se encontraban por lo que solo se esforzaron un poco en caminar. El lugar mantenía su misma vista: Simple, nuevo, remodelado. -Menos mal llegaron –los interrumpió Mike al entrar al lugar- Ya comienzan a activarse. -¿Acti… varse? -Así es, Jeremy. Los animatrónicos se activan, por eso están estas máscaras. De la oficina, sacó dos máscaras de Freddy Fazbear nuevas, como si de repuestos se tratasen. Aunque sin los ojos, para que el que se las ponga, pueda ver. -Eso se lo explicarán después, tengo entendido. Nos vemos mañana, adiós. Dicho esto el joven se despidió neutralmente y cerró la puerta del lugar. -Entonces –dijo Grey- ¿Qué tal si nos instalamos en la oficina? –al decir esas palabras, la chica tartamudeó- -Le temes a la oscuridad, ¿eh? Eres más linda de lo que creía. La chica se sonrojó. Afortunadamente el momento se quebró gracias al sonido de un teléfono que estaba en el escritorio. Grey se atrevió a contestar. -¿Aló? -"Uh, ¿hola? Hola, ¿hola? Uh, hola y bienvenidos a su nuevo empleo de verano en el nuevo y mejorado Freddy Fazbear pizza. Uh, yo estoy aquí para hablar de algunas de las cosas que ustedes pueden esperar a ver en su primera semana aquí y para ayudarlos a empezar en este nuevo camino y emocionante carrera. Uh, ahora, quiero que se olviden de todo lo que puedan haber oído acerca de la ubicación anterior, ya saben. Uh, algunas personas todavía tienen una impresión más bien negativa de la empresa. Uh... ese viejo restaurante fue una basura para desechar durante mucho tiempo, pero quiero asegurarles, Fazbear Entertainment se compromete para divertir a toda la familia y, sobre todo, seguridad. Ellos han gastado una pequeña fortuna en estos nuevos animatronics, uh, reconocimiento facial, movilidad avanzada, que incluso les permite caminar durante el día. ¿No es eso aseado? –aclara la garganta-. Pero lo más importante, todos están ligados a algún tipo de base de datos criminal, para que puedan detectar a un depredador de una milla de distancia. Demonios, deberíamos pagar para que los protejan a ustedes. Uh, ahora que les digo, no hay nuevo sistema sin sus... problemas. Uh... son los segundos guardias que trabajan en este lugar. Uh, el primer tipo terminó su semana, pero se quejó de las condiciones... Uh, nosotros lo cambiamos para el turno de día, así que bueno, que suerte, ¿no? Uh principalmente expresó su preocupación de que ciertos personajes parecían moverse en la noche, e incluso trataron de entrar en su oficina. Ahora, a partir de lo que sabemos, eso debería ser imposible. Uh, este restaurante es el lugar más seguro en la tierra. Así que, mientras que nuestros ingenieros en realidad no tienen una explicación para esto, la hipótesis de trabajo es que... los robots nunca se les dio un "modo nocturno" adecuado. Así que cuando se pone tranquilo, ellos creen que están en la habitación equivocada, por lo que luego se van tratar de encontrar donde está la gente, y en este caso, eso es en su oficina. Así que nuestra solución temporal es la siguiente: hay una caja de música por el Contador de Premio, y está a punto de ser removida de forma remota. Así que, de vez en cuando, cambiar a la señal de vídeo al Contador de Premio y el terminalo hacia arriba durante unos segundos. No parece afectar a todos los animatronics, pero sí afecta... a uno de ellos. -aclara la garganta-. Uh, y en cuanto al resto de ellos, tenemos una solución aún más fácil. Ustedes ven que, puede haber un pequeño problema en el sistema, algo acerca de los robots que puede ver algo como un endoesqueleto sin su traje encendido, y que desean meter en un juego, por lo que oye, que les hemos dado una cabeza de Freddy Fazbear vacía, ¡problema resuelto! Pueden ponérselo en cualquier momento, y dejar de actuar durante todo el tiempo que quieras. Con el tiempo todo lo que entró, saldrá. Uh, otra cosa a destacar es el tipo de diseño moderno del edificio. Pueden haber notado que no hay puertas para cerrar, je. Pero bueno, ¡Tienen una luz! Y a pesar de que la linterna pueda quedarse sin energía, el edificio no puede. Así que, no se preocupen de que el lugar se quede a oscuras. Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Uh, deben ser dorados. Uh, comprueben las luces, pónganse la cabeza de Freddy si es necesario, uh, mantengan la caja de la música a raya, pan comido. Tengan una buena noche, y les hablo mañana." –y después de esto, colgó-. Grey estaba algo paralizada y le costó bastante a Jeremy sacarla de su trance. -¿Pasa algo? -La caja, revisa la Price Corner y manten apretado el botón que deja la música de la caja sonando. -Emm… Si tú lo dices –dicho esto el joven prosiguió a cumplir las órdenes de su nueva compañera- ¿Algo más? -El chico del teléfono dijo que hay que mantener ese lugar con sonido, porque a la marioneta le afecta que no haya música. Hay que comprobar luces y si un animatronic aparece, colocarse la máscara de Freddy inmediatamente por el tema del reconocimiento facial, ¿ok? -¡Afirmativo! La tensión era claramente evidente. El trabajo de ambos era vigilar cada uno de los lugares donde se encontraban los animatronics e impedir que los atacaran... O los mataran, según la información que les entregó el chico del teléfono. Grey estaba muy nerviosa, era algo que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo. Estar en una pizzería junto a un chico que no conocía muy bien vigilando cámaras porque a alguien se le ocurrió "darle vida" a los animatronics era algo sumamente estresante, y gracias a las millones de teorías ambulantes que iban de un lado a otro, los nervios eran claramente evidentes por parte de la chica. 2 am -No puedo creer que apenas hayan pasado dos horas. -Grey, tranquila, ¿Sí? Estás conmigo, no dejaré que te ocurra algo. Los chicos, al tener dos monitores, se preocuparon de dividirse el trabajo: Jeremy se encargaría de la caja musical, preocupándose de darle cuerda las veces que sean necesarias y Grey se encargaría de vigilar a los nuevos animatronics para que no fuesen a salir de sus lugares. -Jeremy, sé que no nos conocemos, pero agradezco que me quieras proteger de cualquier peligro -susurró débil y sonrojada, con su vista fija en el monitor- -Un caballero debe hacer eso por su dama, ¿No es así? -respondió tímido y logró una sonrisa colorada por parte de la joven- El bello momento fue quebrado por la voz temblorosa de Grey, indicio de que algo malo pasaba. -Toy Bonnie se movió. Toy Bonnie no está en su lugar. Jeremy se alarmó y también comenzó a buscar, olvidando la caja de música, la cual empezó a emitir un sonido algo extraño, como si le advirtiera al usuario que si no le daba cuerda, algo malo pasaba. -¡La caja musical! Grey ingresó rápidamente hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la marioneta y le dio cuerda a la caja, suspirando de alivio mientras Jeremy seguía buscando a Toy Bonnie, el cual no encontraba por ninguna parte. -Revisa el ducto, prende la luz ahí. Jeremy hizo caso y efectivamente Toy Bonnie se encontraba ahí. Rápidamente ambos se colocaron la máscara de Freddy Fazbear y Toy Bonnie apareció a su lado. -Save them -se alcanzó a escuchar y se retiró-. -Jeremy -después de sacarse la máscara, Grey habló- ¿Oíste eso? -¿Qué cosa? -Oh... Uh... Olvídalo, cosas mías. 5 am -Esto es un infierno. -Dímelo a mí. -Falta una hora, esperemos poder hacer esto bien. Ambos comenzaron a ponerse menos relajados, eran las 5 de la mañana y el tiempo pasaba demasiado lento. Grey se encargó de vigilar la caja de música y Jeremy a los animatronics, cosa que ambos hacían muy bien. La combinación que hacían, les quedaba bien y además eran un buen equipo. Toy Chica y Toy Bonnie fueron los únicos activos en la noche, atravesando los ductos y dándoles pequeños sustos al estar tan cerca a los chicos que se ponían rápidamente las máscaras para no ser descubiertos. Una noche un poco agitada, sin embargo nada de otro mundo. Se mantuvo la caja musical en su lugar y los animatronics volvieron a estar donde debían estar. Sin embargo, palabras como "Save them", "Please help" y "Purple, purple" dejaron a Grey con algo de curiosidad, ya que parecía, o ser la única que podía escuchar eso, o Jeremy estaba demasiado asustado como para prestar atención a palabras que decían simples animatronics ambulantes. 6 am -¡Al fin! -gritó Grey, maravillada- Tengo mucho sueño. -¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? -Muchas gracias, Jeremy. Antes de salir de la oficina se encontraron con Mike a la entrada del local, el chico los miraba indiferente y saludó callado. -¿Cómo les fue? -Es un infierno -dijo Grey- -¿No me digas? -ironizó Mike- Los chicos se retiraron del lugar y fueron en el auto de Jeremy hacia la casa de Grey: una pequeña casa de madera de a penas 3 piezas (incluyendo cocina en una de ellas). Jeremy la dejó en la entrada. -Ha sido un gusto conocerte. -Dormiré e iré a la pizzería, ¿Vienes? -Por supuesto -bostezó el chico- Te veo más tarde. -Nos vemos y haremos guardia juntos otra vez. Mala elección, Grey. Night 2: Escucho voces, Jeremy: -Hija, hija, despierta –susurró Jessie, su madre- son las 5 de la tarde, ¿Qué tal si vas a Freddy’s a pasar el rato y así te quedas ahí para esperar tu turno? La chica, apenas conciliando el sueño, se despertó como un zombie y miró a su madre con cara de Tú estás completamente loca, sin embargo, accedió y se levantó flojamente de su cómoda cama dispuesta a levantarse e ir a aquel lugar al que trabajaba hace solo un día. Se vistió cómodamente: Una camisa suelta de color amarillo y letras negras que decían Golden, unos shorts negros y zapatillas negras. Su cabello se lo ajustó a un tomate como es de su costumbre y respiró profundo para despedirse de su madre e ir directo hacia el lugar de todos aquellos sonidos y cosas extrañas que había escuchado hace una noche. Como Grey no poseía un auto, se vio forzada a caminar todo el trayecto para llegar a la aclamada pizzería. Mientras caminaba por la calle podía notar que todos los niños hablaban sobre Freddy’s como un lugar increíble, que por fin, después de mucho tiempo la diversión en la ciudad volvía, revivía. De alguna manera a Grey se le hizo lindo escuchar todas esas cosas que los menores decían, de alguna manera le recordaban a ella y aquellos instantes en los que Freddy’s era un gran paraíso, aunque no mejor que el actual. Le hacían sentir una sensación de felicidad al imaginar todo lo que hizo, las canciones que cantó junto a Freddy, toda la pizza que comió, todas esas diversiones que tuvo de pequeña… Ah, eso la ponía algo melancólica, nostálgica, con ganas de viajar al pasado y vivir nuevamente esos momentos, aunque fuese una vez más. -Grey, ¡Qué casualidad! Jeremy la sacó de sus pensamientos, encontrándose con ella en una esquina, antes de llegar a la pizzería. -¿Qué haces aquí? –Sonrió tímida la joven- -Pues he venido a comprar unos globos que Mike me encargó. Como no encontró tu número, me llamó a mí, así que aquí estoy, ¿vienes? -¡Pues claro! Caminar y charlar con Jeremy era algo que realmente le gustaba. Era un chico tímido al principio, algo torpe y a veces se notaba su nerviosismo al tartamudear, sin embargo cuando ya logras dar el primer paso y hablar con él, se torna una persona apasionada sobre lo que le gusta. Y a Grey… le encantaba. Pero no, el solo era un compañero más, deja de pensar estupideces, Grey. Por otra parte, el chico no resistía su mirada, los brillantes ojos amarillos de su compañera de trabajo que lo miraban de vez cuando lo volvía un lío de sentimientos mentales incapaces de controlar. Sus sonrojos al escuchar algo seductor por parte de él, sus sonrisas, cuando la chica se le acercaba por miedo a los animatronics… ¡Demonios! Llevaba apenas un día conociéndola y ya era el motivo de sus pensamientos profundos. ¿Por qué, Jeremy, por qué? Quizás el necesite de alguien que lo apoye, porque su familia… nunca lo hizo. Triste realidad para un chico de 24 años, sí, menor que Grey. -¿Quieres un helado, Grey? ¡Yo invito! La chica lo miró algo emocionada. El helado era algo con lo que prácticamente podías sobornarla. Tan solo recordar la textura de su sabor favorito, el helado de chocolate derritiéndose en sus labios, saboreando cada parte de aquella sustancia tan rica que dejaba loco a quien la probara. Se sentaron en el mismo lugar al que habían ido la noche anterior, para poder analizar lo ocurrido y a la vez estar junto al otro. -¿Realmente no escuchaste nada? -No, ¿Tú sí? -S-Si… ¡Pe-pero haré que hoy escuches las voces! -Como digas, Grey –sonrió el chico- La orden llegó y un hermoso y bien decorado helado de chocolate se posó frente a ellos y Grey, con la mirada soñadora de niña pequeña, tomó una cuchara y tímidamente miró a Jeremy, esperando una respuesta a su pregunta mental: "¿Puedo empezar?" Una sonrisa y una mirada fueron lo suficiente para que la chica empezara a comer y a saborearse cada vez que se metía a la boca ese sabor que tanto le gustaba. Se levantaron al ver que ya eran las 8 de la noche, compraron los globos que les habían pedido y se dirigieron hacia su lugar de trabajo, el cual estaba muy lleno, repleto de niños y adultos divirtiéndose. -¿Jeremy, estás? –Se escuchó la voz de Mike a lo lejos- ¡Apresúrate con los globos! -¡Voy en seguida! Espera aquí, Grey, ¡Ya vuelvo! –Se despidió sonriendo, corriendo torpemente hacia la voz de Mike, dentro de la oficina- Grey se sentó en una de las mesas para escuchar al nuevo Freddy y a su nueva banda tocar con mucha felicidad, vio a un lado la Prize Corner y se dirigió a ese lugar. No lo había escuchado pero según el tipo del teléfono, si la caja de música se detenía en la noche, te atacaría, por lo que se debía darle cuerda siempre, todo el rato, como si la música tranquilizara a ese espectro. Se acercó a la caja y vio a 3 niños junto a la marioneta, abrazados. La marioneta les daba regalos y los niños reían junto a ella. Se veía muy feliz. Sin embargo, al notar la presencia de Grey, se quedó mirándola fijamente, sin expresión alguna, como si estuviese hipnotizada, o si Grey fuese alguien malo, o peor… alguien a quien ya había visto antes. La chica se alejó un poco, asustada y uno de los niños se dio cuenta. -¿Le tienes miedo a Puppet? -¿Y-yo? -No tienes nada de que temer –sonrió el niño- ven, acércate y abrázala. Grey dudaba de lo que estaba haciendo, iba a abrazar a un animatronic que vivía en una caja de música y que si no le dabas cuerda te atacaba. Realmente no sabía la razón por la cual temía de Puppet, pero no estaba segura de sí hacerlo o no hacerlo, aunque se armó de valor y le dio un abrazo. No fue el mejor abrazo que había dado en su vida, sin embargo, palabras muy aterradoras sorprendieron a Grey. -S.A.V.E T.H.E.M –le susurró la marioneta- S.A.V.E H.I.M–continuó- P.U.R.P.L.E –sin que los niños se dieran cuenta, la marioneta le arañó fuertemente el brazo a Grey y le tapó la boca para que no gimiera producto del dolor, después de esto, la soltó. -¿Mejor, señorita? La chica asintió más nerviosa aún. -S-Si, me-mejor. Gracias pequeño –se agarró fuertemente el brazo herido- Jeremy y Mike habían salido del lugar en el que estaban, los globos eran para ponérselos a un animatronic nuevo que habían comprado, el cual se llamaba Billy The Balloon Boy. Tenía la apariencia más bien como la de un niño de verdad, con una nariz triangular de color rojo, ojos azules y una ropa más bien como la de un payaso: de rayas verticales rojas y azules. Un gorrito con las mismas rayas, un cartel que decía Balloons! Y los globos ya comprados por el joven. Al salir del lugar y reincorporarse en la entrada de la pizzería, Jeremy no encontró a Grey en ninguna parte. -¿Grey, donde estás? Al cabo de unos minutos sin resultado de búsqueda, la chica apareció y corrió a sus brazos, temblando. -¿Qu-Qué pasa? -¡La marioneta! –Exclamó Grey- ¡me arañó el brazo y me duele! -¿Qué? –Se reincorporó Mike- ¿Te ha hecho daño? -S-Sí –Grey se aferró al cuerpo de Jeremy para soltar sus lágrimas- El joven no sabía qué hacer más que acariciarle la cabeza para que se calmara. Mike revisó la herida y comprobó que realmente había sido Puppet, ya que los rasguños eran de 3 dedos, no de más, y Puppet tenía justo 3 dedos alargados, como garras. -Tranquila Grey, no tiembles, todo está bien. Siéntense en una mesa mientras yo voy por algo de alcohol y una venda –Mike ordenó- La chica estaba en shock todavía. La marioneta le había hablado y eso era lo que más le preocupaba. Si bien su herida le dolía mucho, pero el haber escuchado a la marioneta dirigirse a ella y decirle aquellas palabras en forma de susurro… tendrá una pésima noche. -Escuché –habló la agredida- a Puppet… -¿Qué? -Jeremy se sorprendió ante las palabras que dijo su amiga- -Save Them... Save him... Purple... Eso fue lo que me dijo. -Save them, significa "Sálvalos", ¿No es así? No entiendo qué querrá decir. -Yo tampoco, imagínate. -¿Estás segura de que te habló? Eso es imposible -aclaró Schmidt mientras regresaba a la mesa con la venda y el líquido- -Sí, estoy segura -suspiró Grey- -En cualquier caso, debo hablar algo con ustedes. Mike se sentó al lado de Grey para curarle la herida y vendarla, aunque luego de eso se sentó en frente de ambos jóvenes para que los dos escucharan lo que Mike iba a decir. -No sé por qué aceptaron este trabajo, pero hay algo que es aún peor que eso. Si bien te dicen que debes vigilarlos, pero hay algo más... Los animatronics pueden matarte si ven que eres un guardia de seguridad, o una persona. Ojo, esto solo ocurre en la noche... Los chicos escuchaban atentos a las palabras del anterior guardia de seguridad nocturno, pues les significaría poder construir el rompecabezas que tenían. -¿Por qué solo en la noche? -preguntó Grey- -No lo sé, es raro... Pero solo pasa en la noche. Los animatronics se comportan bien con los niños y adultos durante el día, pero se les deja en un modo nocturno específico para identificar alguna especie de criminal o algo parecido durante la noche, es por eso que no deberían haber guardias de seguridad nocturnos, gracias al atentado en Fredbear's Family Diner. -¿Fredbear's cuánto? -Nada importante, Grey -respondió Mike- -Bueno -Jeremy tomó la palabra- Cuéntanos sobre tu trabajo en Freddy's, Mike. Mike observó atentamente al par de jóvenes que lo reemplazaban durante su miserable y sacrificado trabajo de noche en el restaurante de sus pesadillas. -Es simple. Nada más que vigilar a 4 animatronics sin máscara y tratando de evitar que me coloquen dentro de un traje de Freddy Fazbear. ¿Algo más? -ninguno articuló palabra- a propósito. ¿Cómo está tu herida, Grey? -Mejor, gracias Mike. -Veo que estás herida, princesa. La chica se sobresaltó al sentir una mano acariciando su herida. Se quejó al sentir una punzada fuerte y una corazonada que le daba un mal presentimiento. -No la asustes, Vincent -le regañó Mike- llegas como si nada y nadie notó tu presencia, eres más escalofriante así. -Hmp -rodeó a Grey por el cuello y apoyó su morena cabeza en uno de los hombros de la chica, respirando su perfume- Es un placer conocer a una chica tan... Deliciosa -rió por lo bajo- Vincent, un chico moreno de cabellos morados y ojos del mismo color, una sonrisa siniestra, seductora y encantadora. Su uniforme de seguridad era de morado, completamente morado y una placa dorada. De estatura era más alto que los presentes, lo que le daba una apariencia superior y algo aterradora. -Es un placer, Jeremy FitzGerald y Grey Sutcliff. Soy Vincent O'Connel o mejor conocido como Purple Guy. -P-Purple? -Grey comenzó a temblar al recordar las palabras que le dijo Puppet al momento de herirla- -Shh -le susurró de una forma muy seductora- no te tensiones -colocó sus morenas manos en los hombros tensionados de la joven y le dio un pequeño masaje- -Ejem -interrumpió un celoso Jeremy- ¿Qué tal si te sientas y no coqueteas a Grey? -¿Celoso? Hmp -Vincent sonrió y se sentó bastante cerca de la joven, mientras que ella contenía la agitación, tensión y miedo que sentía-. -¿Qu-Qué eres? -Grey, tranquila -la ayudó Mike- Vincent solo ladra, no muerde. El moreno se apoyó en Grey y suspiró. -Yo fui el guardia de seguridad que trabajó en Fredbear's Family Diner. Jeremy se sorprendió y Grey solo lo miró de reojo. -El mismo aburrido trabajo de siempre. Controlar animatronics que tenían un olor repugnante. Un olor... -le susurró seductoramente a Grey- A sangre~. -Ew -un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Grey en tan solo unos instantes- ¿Cómo lo soportaste? -Fue una costumbre -sonrió Vincent- pero claramente no duró mucho tiempo. Pronto nos vamos a conocer más, Rose. -Soy Grey. -Rose viene de Rosa, y eres una rosa. Te llamaré así, querida Rose. -¿No puedes llamarme Grey? -No, Rose. A todo esto, ¿Puedes venir conmigo un momento? La chica asintió desconfiada y siguió a Vincent hasta el cuarto de servicio, donde tenían guardados a los animatronics antiguos, preguntándose a sí misma la razón de estar en un lugar tan alejado de los demás. -¿Sabes? Nunca había conocido una chica tan interesante como tú, Rose. -Grey. -Es divertido porque has caído en un pequeño juego en Freddy's. -¿Qué? Se acercó a ella y le tomó ambos hombros, acorralándola contra la pared. -Pensaba jugar con Jeremy también, pero él es demasiado ingenuo e idiota -después de haber dicho eso, la besó- Grey estaba sorprendida, no asimilaba lo que estaba pasando. Lo conocía hace media hora y ya la estaban acorralando para besarla, sin embargo, a pesar de ser escalofriante... Los labios de Vincent eran irresistibles. Las manos del mayor pasaron a acariciar la espalda de la chica, quien dio el primer gemido y eso estimuló a Vincent. El moreno pasó de besarla en los labios a posar su boca en el cuello de ella, lamiéndole y dando algunos mordiscos suaves que exitaron completamente a la pobre Grey. -Vi-Vincent -gimió ante el contacto de las manos del mencionado y su brazier, con intención de sacarlo- -¿Qué sucede, Rose? -¿E-Estás seguro? -apenas podía articular palabra- -Sólo cállate. Le desabrochó el brazier y éste bajó por la camisa de Grey, haciendo más accesible el contacto con sus pechos, cosa que era lo que Vincent planeaba. Subió un poco la prenda de Grey y con una mano comenzó a masajear uno de sus pechos, mientras la besaba con pasión y algo de fuerza, y con la otra mano bajaba hacia una de las manos desocupadas de ella, para tomársela y entrelazar sus dedos en ella. -Rose, querida. Estás muy cerca de presenciar algo increíble. -Vi-Vincent -gimió una vez más al sentir la mano del moreno acariciando uno de sus pechos-. -¿Qué se supone que estás haciéndole a Grey, perro que ladra? Jeremy y Mike se encontraban a unos metros de ambos, el primero estaba rojo, lleno de furia, con unas grandes ganas de matar al maldito chico que estaba tocando la privacidad de Grey mientras que el segundo solo suspiró, frío y serio como siempre. Grey solo jadeaba, ocultando su cabeza en el pecho de Vincent, escuchando los acelerados latidos del mayor de todos los presentes. -Media hora y ya te la quieres para ti -suspiró nuevamente Mike- -Lo siento -rió el moreno y ajustó las prendas de Grey a su lugar- es irresistible hacerlo. Pero ella debía enterarse de algo. La chica lo observó con una cara de "¿De qué me perdí?" y Vincent la besó, provocándole celos a Jeremy. -¡Deja de hacerle eso! -Es de labios increíbles, lo siento pero no puedo. -Vincent -dijo Grey, roja de vergüenza- algo me querías decir. -Oh sí -apoyó su cabeza cerca de oído de Grey y se lo lamió, haciendo que ella gimiera y poniendo rojo a Jeremy. Acto seguido le susurró solo para que ella escuchara- Aquí en Freddy's, y en todo el mundo, se están jugando bromas pesadas, por ejemplo, el año es 1987, no 2014. -¿Qué? -Si revisas los diarios podrás ver que la fecha está cambiada, sin embargo los relojes que tienen fecha te dicen 1987, y el cheque que recibirán el viernes también dirá lo mismo. -Eso quiere decir... -Que la mordida del '87 no ha pasado. La chica comenzó a temblar y tragó saliva. -Pronto vas a ver algo increíble -y la besó antes de levantarse y retirarse despidiéndose con la mano- -¿Qué te dijo? -se acercó Jeremy, preocupado por Grey- Es un bastardo. -N-Nada. No me dijo nada -aseguró Grey- vamos, nuestro turno empieza dentro de poco. Jeremy miró a Mike y él lo miró de vuelta, mostrando signos de no entender nada, sin embargo, cuando Jeremy fue a cambiarse de ropas, Grey se acercó al ojiazul. -Hay algo que no entiendo. -¿Te dijo lo de los años cambiados? También lo encuentro extraño. -Mike, creo pensar algo, pero lo comprobaré esta noche para decírtelo mañana. -¿Crees que Vincent trama algo? Porque es seguro que lo hace. Es peligroso. Conoce a la perfección a los animatronics. -La mordida del '87...' '-pensó para sí misma la chica- -Tengo miedo. -Todos, Grey. Todos. El ojiverde salió de los baños con su traje puesto, sin embargo cuando Grey iba a cambiarse, notó que el traje se le había quedado en casa. -Usa el mío. Vincent apareció después de Jeremy, con su ropa "casual" (parecía disfrazado de Golden Freddy) la cual consistía en una camisa amarilla con tirantes negros y pantalones negros, zapatillas negras y su cabello normalmente atado a una coleta. En su mano llevaba su traje púrpura con la insignia dorada. Él tenía relación con Golden Freddy. -¿Pero tú eres guardia? -Soy el guardia de día. -¿Y Mike? -Ups... -sonrió aterradoramente y se retiró- -¿Qué pa-? -Grey interrumpió a Jeremy cuando quiso hablar- -No pasa nada. Anda a la oficina, voy enseguida. Entró al baño y no pudo evitar sentir algo de miedo. El piso gastado con manchas de sangre y un olor putrefacto la tenían muy mareada, sin embargo intentó no prestar atención a los hechos y prefirió cambiarse de ropa al vestuario que Vincent le había prestado, la cual tenía un olor muy agradable; tal vez se debía a algún perfume que él estuviese probando, pero realmente era agradable, fresco. Salió del baño y se dirigió a la oficina con Jeremy, pues Mike ya se había ido. Se sentó relajada en su asiento respectivo y esperó tranquilamente a que fueran las doce. -Estás algo extraña desde que Vincent apareció -Jeremy estaba muy preocupado por ella- No es que esté celoso o algo así -se sonrojó- solo me preocupas y... -No tienes por qué preocuparte -le tranquilizó Grey- las cosas entre Vincent y yo solo son de nosotros, son cosas que nos conciernen a ambos y que no incluyen al resto. Yo veré como solucionar todo esto, ¿Sí? -Le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas- -Está bien, te creo -y se sentó junto a ella a esperar- Pero Vincent no me da buena espina. -Eso está demasiado claro. -Ten cuidado Grey -le observó con esos ojos que la derretían- por favor, no quiero que te pase algo, e-es que si te pasa algo, y-yo -Grey lo calló con un beso en los labios, el cual correspondió después de unos segundos en shock-. -No me pasará nada porque yo soy Grey -sonrió y abrazó a su amigo- -Cla-Claro –correspondió no muy seguro- Ya tocaba el reloj que daba las 12 de la noche. Grey esperó atentamente el teléfono, sabía que el chico del teléfono la iba a llamar, ya que sospechaba quien era. Claramente después de un minuto, sonó el teléfono 3 veces. Grey contestó. -¿Diga? -"Ah... Hola, ¡hola! Uh, miren, les dije que su primera noche no sería un problema. ¡Son tan naturales! Uh, por ahora estoy seguro que han notado los modelos más antiguos que se guardan en el cuarto de atrás. Uh, esos son de la ubicación anterior. Sólo los utilizamos para piezas ahora. La idea al principio era para repararlos... eh, incluso comenzaron a modernizar con algunos de la más nueva tecnología, pero son tan feos, ¿sabes? El olor... eh, por lo que la empresa decidió ir en una dirección totalmente nueva y hacerlos súper amigables para los niños. Uh, los más antiguos no deberían ser capaces de caminar, pero si lo hacen, el truco de la cabeza de Freddy debe funcionar en ellos también, así que, lo que sea. Uh... eh... me encantan esos viejos personajes. ¿Alguna vez vieron a Foxy el pirata? Oh, esperen, esperen... oh sí, Foxy. Uh, bueno escuchen, que uno siempre está un poco nervioso, eh... No estoy seguro de que el truco de la cabeza de Freddy funcione en Foxy, eh. Si por alguna razón se activa durante la noche y que lo ven de pie en el otro extremo de la sala, simplemente enciendan la luz en él de vez en cuando. Esos modelos más antiguos siempre se desorientan con las luces brillantes. Sería provocar un reinicio del sistema, o algo así. Uh, vamos a pensar en ello, es posible que en cualquier lugar ocurra algo indeseable. Puede ser que puedan mantenerlos en su lugar durante unos segundos. (¿Un error?) Podría pasar en algunos de los modelos más nuevos también. Una cosa más, no se olviden de la caja de música. Voy a ser honesto, nunca me gustó esa cosa de títeres. Siempre piensa... y puede ir a cualquier parte... No creo que la máscara de Freddy logre engañarlo, por lo que no se olviden de la caja de música. De todos modos, estoy seguro de que no será un problema. Uh, tengan una buena noche, y les hablo mañana. ’’ –Acto seguido se cortó la llamada- -Muy bien, lo mismo de siempre, Jeremy. Puede que esta vez los animatronics antiguos salgan de su escondite. Hay que tener cuidado con Foxy, especialmente con él. -¡S-Sí capitán! Comenzó la tensión en la pequeña oficina sin puertas. Grey se encargaba de darle cuerda a la caja musical mientras que su compañero, asustado miraba los conductos de ventilación por si algo se acercaba. No sabían si esto era una especie de engaño, una pesadilla o simplemente era real. Los animatronics se movían de una manera fugaz, como si se teletransportaran o algo por el estilo. Lo peor es que se movían no para saludarlos, para matarlos. Una simple mordida podía terminar con la vida de cualquiera de los dos chicos que se esforzaban por estar despiertos, activos y por sobretodo, atentos a los ruidos que se podían escuchar. Hablando de ruidos… -Hay algo en el conducto de ventilación derecho –Grey avisó a Jeremy para que le echara un vistazo- -Efectivamente. Bonnie gay se encuentra ahí –acto seguido ambos se pusieron las máscaras de Freddy- -Please, help them. They are in danger –se podía escuchar por parte del animatronic al momento de pasar a su lado para después retirarse- -Grey –El chico estaba tiritando, se sacó la máscara con cuidado y la observó colocándole cuerda a la caja- ¿Escuchaste eso? -Afirmativo, soldado –La ojioro veía con cuidado las cámaras, además de la caja de música, así se aseguraba de mantener vigilados al resto de los animales que circulaban por la pizzería aterradoramente nocturna- 2 am y habían aparecido Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica y Foxy. Afortunadamente Grey logró espantar al zorro pirata, o por lo menos reiniciar sus sistemas al menos… 3 veces en 2 horas. -Una noche muy activa. -Ni que lo digas… -Grey soltó un suspiro y un pequeño bostezo-. -Y oye, Grey –la chica lo miró- ¿Qué voces escuchaste? -A Bonnie gay 2 veces y a Toy Chica 3 veces. Foxy también susurró algo pero no lo pude escuchar –sonrió y revisó la caja de música en el contador-. 5 am -Falta un poco más, vamos –la chica se dedicó a ver los demás pasillos, sin fijarse en la caja de música- Habían pasado 50 minutos y no había mucha actividad, sin embargo la chica se desocupó de lo más importante. Después de un rato, Jeremy le preguntó. -¿Cómo vas con la caja? La chica saltó. -¡La caja! –revisó el contador de premio y prendió la luz- Oh no… OH NO –Grey entró en pánico- vamos a morir, vamos a morir, vamos a morir y todavía no me he casado –jadeaba de miedo, terror- Jeremy no pudo evitar ponerse igual y buscar a la marioneta por toda la pizzería, cosa que como no pudo encontrar, su rostro se llenó de lágrimas. Iban a morir y por culpa de la distraída Grey, sin embargo no podía echarle la culpa, él había sido igual de idiota la noche anterior. Lamentaba que ya no pudiera conocerla más, lamentaba no poder abrazarla o besarla como Vincent lo hizo, lamentaba no haber llegado más allá de una amistad, ya que ella estaba guiando su camino, por fin había encontrado un camino que seguir y quería hacerlo con ella, sabía que tenía el apoyo de la joven en todo momento, pero no quería morir. No, definitivamente no quería morir. Escucharon un ruido proveniente de la parte delantera de la oficina. Puppet se acercaba y ambos estaban muertos de miedo. -S-A-V-E T-H-E-M –se escuchó desde el fondo de la oficina- -Oh no. Pero antes de atacar y sorprender a los chicos, el reloj dio las 6 am. Ambos suspiraron y se abrazaron como si de un milagro se tratase. -Vamos antes de que nos mate –rió Jeremy y ambos corrieron a sus respectivos hogares. Night 3: ¿Qué estarán tratando de decir?: 0% Night 4: Purple guy: 0% Night 5: Por fin: 0% Night 6: ¿Qué hacemos todavía aquí?: 0% Notas de la autora: Hola a todos, espero que lo estén pasando muy bien. Les quiero pedir opiniones sobre lo que lleva esto, aunque no esté completo me gustaría mucho su apoyo y consideración. Siempre quize hacer este tipo de historia, por lo que espero que les guste mucho. Saludos! -Grey Categoría:Entradas